<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherrywood by LittleLuciernagaSide (littleLuciernaga)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578190">Cherrywood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleLuciernaga/pseuds/LittleLuciernagaSide'>LittleLuciernagaSide (littleLuciernaga)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, M/M, are they dating? is this a fling?? one-night stand?? we just don't know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleLuciernaga/pseuds/LittleLuciernagaSide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru and Ritsu banter about in bed. Nothing more, nothing less.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherrywood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cold and cloudy Sunday morning tends to be the cause for groans and a case of the blues, but Kaoru finds himself in a better spot than usual for this one.</p><p>Down the heavy wool of blankets that could be found all over the Sakuma household, the blonde rolls over to curl into himself. It’s somehow still damp, cold and uncomfortable inside his socks despite the fact that he literally couldn’t be more covered up even if he tried, and he couldn’t be more annoyed about it. Sniffling while trying to will himself back into sleep, he realizes not only that the air smells different because of the oldness of the dark cherrywood furniture cluttered all around the house, but because someone shares his bed.</p><p>Oh… right, this was a thing.</p><p>A thing named Ritsu.</p><p>Kaoru half opens his eyes into slits; just enough to take in the thin dark hair of the boy by his side, breathing softly through his mouth as he still slept soundly. If Ritsu’s hair were a little curlier and longer, it’d look exactly like his brother’s-- Rei’s. He’d actually look nearly identical to his elder if not for his more delicate features and doll-like face. It was no wonder he played prince charming along with his unit-mates instead of a monster or creature of the night, like he and Rei did.</p><p>It’s always weird to compare the siblings whenever Kaoru sees either up close, but near impossible not to. He even hums as he tries to discern what else he could pick up in other to bring up some more differences, but a soft and sleepy voice interrupts his train of thought.</p><p>“You know...” Ritsu mumbles, eyes still closed, “It’s kind of creepy that you’d just stare at an innocent sleeping person like that.”</p><p>Kaoru’s mouth twists into an offended little scowl.</p><p>“It’s creepier that you know I’m staring.”</p><p>Ritsu shrugs.</p><p>“I can just feel it. Try being on the other side of heavy voyeurism some time, it’s hard to ignore.” </p><p>Here’s one key difference; though Ritsu enjoys teasing people just as much as Rei does, he’s always going to be blunt--and especially casual about the bigger, more scandalous accusations. Kaoru can only roll his eyes, used to the harsh treatment as he scoots a little closer.</p><p>“How long have you been awake, anyway?”</p><p>“Mm...a while.” Ritsu pops a single crimson eye open to properly address him. “You?”</p><p>“Just stirred. I don’t wanna move.”</p><p>“So don’t.” Ritsu gives him one big yawn before lazily opening and extending his arms. “C’mon, turn around.”</p><p>While Kaoru’s first instinct tells him to crawl over right away, he can feel his face heat up with embarrassment at the prospect. He pouts for a moment, red-faced.</p><p>“You know how I feel about being the little spoon.”</p><p>“What, calm, protected and comfy?”</p><p>Yes, of course he does. Who <em> doesn’t. </em> And Ritsu knows it so damn well Kaoru almost feels like rolling his eyes at him. Instead he squints, accusing.</p><p>“<em>Little. </em>I’d rather not be the one held.”</p><p>Ritsu stares, stone-faced.  </p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“I mean it.”</p><p>“You sure don’t when you’re about to fall asleep...” Ritsu yawns once more, as if just talking is tiring him up so much. “I need a pillow, so stop being silly and come over…”</p><p>“Silly?” Kaoru huffs, embarrassed. “Oh, and I’m just a pillow now, am I?”</p><p>“Pretty much.”</p><p>“You’re the worst!” He complains; but instead of storming off or turning around, he lunges and catches Ritsu by the waist, dragging him over to his side of the bed. They struggle for a bit, and though Ritsu is a lot stronger than one would give him credit for and his thrashing around is even messier while sleepy, Kaoru manages to catch him in a lock-hold that allows optimum conditions for noogies. Ritsu is <em> not </em>happy about it.</p><p>“Ugh!” He struggles against Kaoru, his sharp teeth clenched tight in a poor attempt to drown out the discomfort on the top of his head. “Let go, I’m gonna bite you!!”</p><p>“What, with your scary and totally real vampire fangs??”</p><p>“Yes!!”</p><p>That gets Kaoru to laugh pretty hard. Grinning, he continues to torment Ritsu until he’s tired, and when he finally lets go, Ritsu clings tight and hides his face right in his chest--he’s catching his breath, first of all, but he’s probably also hiding a red face. </p><p>Something Kaoru has come to learn is that, shameless as he is, Ritsu would rather not ever be seen as anything above others. The blonde is chuckling now, one arm tight around Ritsu’s shoulders and the other combing through tangled dark hair.</p><p>“Weren’t you going to bite me?” Kaoru teases. He hears a muffled huff.</p><p>“I’m exhausted now...not worth it.” </p><p>The way he admits it makes it sound more like he ran a marathon, and Kaoru can’t help but grin, still keeping him close.</p><p>“I have no idea how you’re an idol of all things if you can get tired as easily.” </p><p>Ritsu hums and looks up.</p><p>“...I have my ways.” He squints, after a bit. “Also, you’re a bully.”</p><p>“I’m a man with pride.”</p><p>“All because I wanted to spoon you?” Ritsu asks, almost accusingly so. “Hm… more like a man with a small ego. You should probably work on that.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Kaoru is about to leave it at that, as usual, but finds himself yawning now. He gives Ritsu a little groan. “Ugh, you did this to me, didn’t you? All that yawning and them wearing me out… I’m even more tired now.”</p><p>The accusations pull on the corner of Ritsu’s mouth; his smirk is small, but devious. He adjusts himself over Kaoru’s chest, resting his forehead over his heart. </p><p>“Mhm. It was all me.”</p><p>Kaoru hugs him close.</p><p>“<em>You </em>are the one who’s the worst.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>The banter goes on mostly on a whim--it’s the point where nobody means anything, and the warmth of the bedsheets makes Kaoru feel like his back is sinking against the mattress. He feels his eyes grow heavy, and his body moves the way it needs to go for comfort.</p><p>To his own misfortune, though, that has him turning to his side and curling up; perfect for Ritsu to greedily hold on to. Once more, against his will, he’s become his personal pillow. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>